Fearless Part One
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: Part one of the Fearless Series. "I'm so in love that I acted insane." The story of a Bible Boy and his Mary to be.
1. Groundhog Day and Repeats

**A/N: SO THIS IS A TRORY, OBVIOUSLY. THE IDEA JUST CAME TO ME ONE NIGHT AROUND ONE IN THE MORNING AND I DECIDED TO WRITE IT = ) REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. IT'S KIND OF ANOTHER TWIST ON THE WAY THEIR STORY COULD HAVE BEEN...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR AM IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH GILMORE GIRLS OR TAYLOR SWIFT AND HER MUSIC... Blah, blah, blah…**

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

"So how are you and that tall handsome boy toy of yours?" Louise's voice cuts through my concentration that was formerly focused on the book in my hands. I smile as I look up at her. "We're good." I leave it at that. That's what they expect from the Mary, isn't it? There aren't really any "details" to get and even if there were, they know I wouldn't share them. "You two looked so good together the other night." Madeline pipes in with her opinion, as always it's the same as Louise's. _Go figure._ "Thanks, it was a nice party, Madeline." She smiles a little bit wider, I didn't actually think it was possible. "Yeah, Mads, it was good." Louise smiled over at her friend and I wondered how long they'd been that way. They conform to what everyone else wanted them to be. I wondered how they kept their sanity. I had asked Paris once. "Good sex." Had been her answer. I had simply rolled my eyes, but it was starting to sound like a more than logical conclusion.

They smiled one last time and left me, probably for more juicy gossip. Nobody really cared about the Mary and her "perfect" relationship anyhow. "Well, well..." I bite my bottom lip to keep from retorting out loud to my last statement. Obviously, one person does. I don't want to greet him, I want him to go away. "Did you enjoy the party?" The small talk confused me. "What?" He looked at me, almost placatingly. "The party. Did you enjoy yourself?" I gave him a withering look. "Dean and I had a nice time, thank you." He smiled that secret smile of his and leaned in closer to me. "Tell him I said I'm glad he did. You should come to more of them." I have to look away from his intense gaze now. I know it's stupid but I didn't know of anyone who'd ever had this effect on me. "Me or me and Dean?" He chuckled and waited a beat or two before he responded. "I'm not sure that was grammatically correct Miss Gilmore. But I was mainly referring to you." I couldn't help them smile that broke out across my lips. "I don't know about all that. Dean will want to come with me." The disdain in my voice came out a little too strong. I couldn't decide who it shocked more, me or him.

"Well then, tell him you have a real date." I scoffed, momentarily forgetting who I was talking to. "Who? Nobody's perfect like Dean, or as sweet as Dean, or as considerate as Dean." I mocked the people in my life as I finished. "Then I hope nobody is as boring as Dean." And then the "who I was talking to" part of the conversation slapped me in the face. "You don't even know him!" I couldn't figure out why I was defending him and from the look on Tristan's face, he couldn't either. "Did you forget to take your crazy pills this morning or something?" I scoff and start to gather up my things. "Goodbye Tristan." And with that, I was gone.

We weren't supposed to be friends. Especially after last night.

** "Hey Rory." Madeline greeted us at the door, Louise at her side as always. "Rory's friend." Madeline's perky personality was somewhat endearing, but tonight just wasn't the night. "This is my..." I hesitated for a moment. "Dean. This is Dean." I didn't bother looking back at him, I know how his face will look. It always looks the same. Louise was looking him over like he was a piece of meat and I wanted to hide somewhere or vomit. Or both. Depending. I gave her a smile, nonetheless and keep moving. I know he will follow. He always does. I survey the room. Drinks. Dancing. Drunk teenagers dancing. Couples making out. Paris. An expensive vase or another getting tossed around. Wait, Paris? My eyes snapped back to where he figure stood, leaning against a pillar uncomfortably. Behind me, Dean started to say something but I walked towards her anyway. "Paris?" She sighed, like she couldn't believe someone had the nerve to come up and talk to her. "I have to stay until 10:30 and then I can go home." I look at her, confused. "My parents want me to mingle with kids my own age. Apparently, my books aren't good enough." I feel her rant coming on and I am fully prepared to listen to it, bracing myself.**

** "Who are you?" Her voice was louder and accusing. I try to suppress the disappointment that Louise hadn't already dragged him away. "Dean. I'm Rory's boyfriend." He stuck out his hand and I couldn't help but laugh as Paris stared at him like he had just told her he had some deathly illness and wanted to shake her hand. "Good for you. Do you want a cookie?" The smile doesn't seem to want to leave my face. "Why don't you go get us something to drink?" I don't turn to look at him and it isn't exactly a question. More of a demand. Funny how those can be masked as questions and people think you're being polite. "Sure." He responds anyway and I feel him depart from us. **

** Twenty minutes later Dean still hasn't reappeared and I silently thank Louise wherever she is that she was trying to distract him from coming back to me. "Hello ladies." His ever smooth voice followed the arm he slung around Paris' shoulder. She blushed a little and shrugged it off, making him smile widely at her. "Mary." He was still smiling, but there was something different about it when he turned it on me. There was something different about him. He was late. He was sober. The first one didn't suprise me at all. "Fashionably late" or something like that. The second, well that caught me off guard. He seemed to read my thoughts, looking down at his hand. "Let's remedy that, shall we." He took my elbow, winked at Paris, and led me toward the drinks table. I let him lead me, I could get used to that. **

** He popped open a bottle of water for me and handed it to me, wordlessly. He opened a beer for himself. "So you just weren't here long enough to have a beer in your hand then." I say aloud, answering my own question. He smirked at me. "Something like that." He wasn't looking at me though and it made me uncomfortable. Just standing there with him. He wasn't speaking to me. I wasn't even sure he even still wanted me to stand there. I started to walk back towards where I was sure Paris was still standing. He put his beer down and grabbed my elbow gently again. He was leading me again. "Dance with me." I wasn't sure if that was meant to be a request or a demand. "Tristan..." I start to protest, almost whining. I start to make excuses. I start to leave. But I don't have such luck. He leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear. "I don't care that he's here with you and probably watching, jealous. I don't care that Paris will probably be mad. I don't care that half the student body is here and will be watching." He paused and moved impossibly closer to me. "Dance with me." He repeated, I was sure now that it was a demand. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his securely around my waist as we sway to the music. He doesn't look at me at first and the uncomfortable feeling was back. "So that Biology test..." He trails off and I look up at him, amused. "Hard stuff." He nodded, his face serious, but his eyes were dancing with amusement. "I think I got a B." I continue, playing his little game. Whatever the hell it was. He has the decency to look shocked, still playing along. "Surely not! The test you studied _all_ night for?! A B?! Now that's unacceptable!" I couldn't help it anymore, I busted out laughing. It felt so good, seeing him like this. So unguarded. So real.**

** He smiled down at me, really smiled. And that's when I finally felt it. There was so much electricity, so much fire. Pure heat. My breathing quickens and my heart races. He pulled me a little closer and leans his head down to nuzzle into my neck. Biting back a moan, I half-heartedly attempt to untangle myself from him. "Don't worry. Louise has him occupied." He whispered to me as he licked a sensitive spot on my neck. I bite down on my lip, suppressing the urge to tell him how I feel. "You shouldn't do that." I look up at him, confused again. "Let me." He pulled gently on my bottom lip with his teeth and that's when I realize where we are. In the middle of a make-shift dance floor smack dab in the middle of a Chilton party. With half the student body. And my boyfriend. I pushed away, this time he let me. Maybe he realized he had crossed a line. I shake my head and back away from him, leaving in pursuit of my ride home.**

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

**A/N: R&R and let me know what you think. Hate it? Love it? Should I continue?**


	2. Dreams and Assignements

**A/N: WOW! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY ABOUT THE RESPONSE I GOT THIS MORNING TO THIS STORY. WARNING, THERE IS SLIGHT DEAN BASHING lol  
**

**THANKS TO: **crazynakedsexpart69, anon, jlhf, RuthnMatt, LoVe23, and Jeremy Shane **FOR REVIEWING. I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THIS UPDATE IS DEDICATED TO **crazynakedsexpart69 **FOR THE MORE THAN ENTHUSIASTIC RESPONSE lol IT MADE MY DAY = )**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS CHATPER, GO CHECK OUT _TEN INDEX CARDS_ BY ****Bethany Inc. WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS PART. = )  
**

** .net/s/2828417/1/Ten_Index_Cards  
**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IT IS = )  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR AM IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH GILMORE GIRLS OR TAYLOR SWIFT AND HER MUSIC... Blah, blah, blah…**_

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother, talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable _

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

**PREVIOUSLY**

_** He smiled down at me, really smiled. And that's when I finally felt it. There was so much electricity, so much fire. Pure heat. My breathing quickens and my heart races. He pulled me a little closer and leans his head down to nuzzle into my neck. Biting back a moan, I half-heartedly attempt to untangle myself from him. "Don't worry. Louise has him occupied." He whispered to me as he licked a sensitive spot on my neck. I bite down on my lip, suppressing the urge to tell him how I feel. "You shouldn't do that." I look up at him, confused again. "Let me." He pulled gently on my bottom lip with his teeth and that's when I realize where we are. In the middle of a make-shift dance floor smack dab in the middle of a Chilton party. With half the student body. And my boyfriend. I pushed away, this time he let me. Maybe he realized he had crossed a line. I shake my head and back away from him, leaving in pursuit of my ride home.**_

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

He's waiting for me at the bus stop in Stars Hollow when I get there from school. In the same spot. With the same cup of coffee. With the same smile. With the same look on his face. It's all the same as yesterday. I feel like I'm stuck in a weird screwed up version of ground hog day and I hate it. His smile widens a bit as he sees me getting off the bus. He takes my bag from me and carries it as we walk towards Luke's. "So last night..." He trails off, letting that hang in the air between us. "Typical Chilton." I tell him, smiling over at him trying my best to look apologetic. He shrugs and kisses the top of my head, following me into Luke's. I noticed how he always followed me, he never tried to lead me. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"Lorelia." He greeted her as he pulled out my chair for me. She smiled at him, the way she always did. "Hey Dean." I stifle the urge to sigh. Just like yesterday. It was the same. The same routine. The same actions. The same words. It's always the same.

We ate and he offered to come back to the house with us, but I was suffocating. "Actually, I have a lot of studying to do. Raincheck?" He smiled down at me and pressed a chaste peck to my lips. It makes me think back to last night with... I shake my head, trying to make it go away. I loved Dean. Didn't I?

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

"Movie night!" I yell loudly as soon as we're through the door. "I got the supplies yesterday. I'll get the bowls!" Mom looked at me like I was crazy. "No bowls then. Got it!" I rushed towards my room to get the junk food when mom's voice stopped me. "What happened to the load of homework you had to do?" Oh, there was a load of something. "Oh, I realized that I didn't have as much as I thought." I smiled at her to mask the lie and started off towards my room. "Why don't you call Dean?" She called after me and I saw myself cringe in the mirror. "You afraid to be alone with me now?" I said reappearing in the living room with our 'supplies', fighting to keep my voice light. Mom chuckled and popped in the movie before she responded. "It's not that, he just looked kind of disappointed when you blew him off earlier." I shrugged. "I'll see him tomorrow, Mom. Can we just watch the movie?" At my defensive tone, she held up her hands in a sign of retreat from the subject. "Alright, alright. Let's do this!" She yelled and jumped on the couch next to me, making me laugh.

The movie was half way over, the food almost all gone, my head in mom's lap on a pillow. "This is how it's supposed to be." I mutter sleepily. "Yeah, being in love like that..." I laugh despite myself. "No mom. I mean, this. Just you and me. It's how it's supposed to be." Mom looks down at me, her smile miles wide. "Yeah, I agree kid. We should do this more often." I nod into the pillow. "Just the two of us?" It was meat to be a statement but it came out as more of a question. "The way it's supposed to be." She responded, the smile still in her voice. "Good." And with that, I passed out.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

When I woke up the next morning, mom was hustling and bustling around the living room. "Hey kid. Sorry, you got heavy the past ten years." She tells me laughing. I shrug. "It's no problem mom. My cushions are still squished just the right way." She smiled and handed me a cup of coffee and a pop tart. "You're up early." I try not to yawn but I couldn't stop it. I laugh as she yawns right after. "Stupid yawning... thingy." She mutters. "You know it's a lack of oxygen in your brain that makes you yawn." Mom stopped what she was doing and turned towards me with one of those looks on her face. "Then why is it contagious?" I shrug. "Ask the professors in Albany." She nods and grabs a stack of post its. "What are you doing?" She turned towards me again, still writing. "Making a To-Do list. That goes towards the top." I can't help the smile that graces my lips. "Under what?" She grins, almost evilly. "Making Michele cuss in three different languages, having an accident free meal with Sookie, hooking Sookie and Jackson up..." I nod as her list continues. "So if by 'towards the top' you mean really at the bottom, then sure Mom." She laughs as I push her out the door.

"You know what, it's so pretty, I think I'll walk to the Inn today." I smile at her encouragingly. "You want the Jeep?" I nod enthusiastically. "Yes, please." She laughed and tossed me the keys. "Don't hit any deer today!" I scoff and shoot her a look. "It hit me!" I hear her laughing as I watch her disappear.

I get to school without mishap, thankfully. I exchange last nights books for the ones I'd need this morning and that's when I felt it. I half expected him to lean up against the lockers like he did almost every other morning, but apparently that was too much to ask for him to be predictable for once. Instead, I get Paris. "So that was quite a show last night, Gilmore." I cringe. "Oh?" I do what I'm best at. Pretend and ignore the situation. "Yeah. So who'd did you leave with?" Her voice was harsh, her words biting. "I left with my _boyfriend_ Paris." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Which one?" I narrow my eyes at her and stalk off as response.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

I'm almost to my first class when I felt myself being propelled backwards. I let out a little yelp of surprise as I collided with a body. "Sshh! It's just me!" He didn't need to tell me. I could smell his cologne. I felt my body relax against him. "I waited for you." He whispered to me. When I didn't respond, he clarified for me. "This morning. At your locker." I smile, despite the oddity of the situation. "Oh?" He chuckled behind me as he nuzzled his face into my neck. "Yeah. I had to see you." I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "Here I am." He smiled down at me and brushed his lips against mine and there was the same fire from last night, pulling me in, ever closer... and then the bell rang, waking me from the dream I was having.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

I dropped my head onto my desk in frustration. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I mutter under my breath as I gather up my things. I officially hated Tristan whatever his middle name was DuGrey. When I got to my locker, Paris was there waiting for me again. "What do you want Paris?" She half smiled at me. "You might want to be nicer to the one who has the notes you're going to need for tomorrow's test." I groaned. So someone had noticed me sleeping. Wonderful. "Thanks Paris." I smiled at her and she handed me a copy she'd made. "You can keep them." I nod and slide them carefully into the folder and stuffed everything into my locker. "In a hurry, Gilmore?" She almost sounded concern. "Hungry." I offered as a way of explanation. She nods and follows me to the cafeteria. "Sorry I was so harsh this morning. It's none of my business." I shrug, scanning the room quickly before I enter. "It's alright Paris. I left with Dean by the way. I don't know what Tristan's problem is." I tell her as we move through the lunch line. She nodded, almost sheepishly as she followed me. The thought of Paris following anyone, much less me, was disturbing in itself.

We sit at our usual table, Madeline and Louise with us. "So I was thinking about going out with Brett couch." Madeline is saying. Louise smiles at us from over filing her nails before she responds. "He was a fun time." She says, winking. Paris looked almost disgusted, I simply ignored it. "Maybe not then." Madeline said quietly and got up to remove her tray. I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Careful, they'll get stuck like that." I roll my eyes as his voice filters through my brain, again. "Well that was attractive." I look at him crossly. "Do you never quit?" He shook his head and smirked at me. "Well have fun torturing some one else." My voice is low and I watch as his smirk falls a little, giving me an iota of pleasure before I leave the table.

Last class of the day. Just one more hour to go. If nothing else will happen... "Alright class. We're going to be breaking up into partners for the next assignment. I've preassigned your partners. There will be no switching. None at all. When I call your names go ahead and pair up please." Mr. Wilson looked around the room to make sure everyone heard him correctly. "Alright. Miss Gellar and Miss. Grant." Louise smiled over at Paris and they broke off. "Madeline and Mr. Couch." Madeline looked to Louise nervously. "Everyone else in the class was paired off and then I realized who was left. Me. And Tristan. Mr. Wilson smiled at me. "Make your own conclusions Miss. Gilmore." Tristan looked smug as he moved to the desk next to mine and pulled it closer. "Alright. The assignment you're all dying to hear about!" How he managed to sound so enthusiastic I'll never know. "You're going to learn something about your partner over the next two weeks. Deep secrets. Obvious things. You're going to write them all down and then write a short story about them and their lives. It'll be due at the end of the two weeks. It must be five pages long, minimum. Word count doesn't matter. Single spaced people. Size 11 font is as big as it gets. Got it?" People around the room nodded collectively in affirmative. "Good. Get to work people."


	3. Pillow Talk and Facts

**A/N: I'M LOVING THE RESPONSE THAT I'M GETTING FROM THIS STORY AND YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME = ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR AM IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH GILMORE GIRLS OR TAYLOR SWIFT AND HER MUSIC... Blah, blah, blah…**

**¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨**

**(¸... ¸.•..'**

PREVIOUSLY:

_Last class of the day. Just one more hour to go. If nothing else will happen... "Alright class. We're going to be breaking up into partners for the next assignment. I've pre-assigned your partners. There will be no switching. None at all. When I call your names go ahead and pair up please." Mr. Wilson looked around the room to make sure everyone heard him correctly... Everyone else in the class was paired off and then I realized who was left. Me. And Tristan. Mr. Wilson smiled at me. "Make your own conclusions Miss. Gilmore." Tristan looked smug as he moved to the desk next to mine and pulled it closer. "Alright. The assignment you're all dying to hear about!" How he managed to sound so enthusiastic I'll never know. "You're going to learn something about your partner over the next two weeks. Deep secrets. Obvious things. You're going to write them all down and then write a short story about them and their lives. It'll be due at the end of the two weeks. It must be five pages long, minimum. Word count doesn't matter. Single spaced people. Size 11 font is as big as it gets. Got it?" People around the room nodded collectively in affirmative. "Good. Get to work people."_

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

"So, how excited are you about getting to work with me?" He almost looked excited about the project. "Oh, I'm ecstatic." My dead pan only made him smile. "Good. This should be fun." I try not to look at him, but he's just so close to me. "If by fun you mean completely boring, then sure." I flashed him a wide smile and then turned back to my notebook. And then, he surprised me. He laughed. I couldn't help it- I looked over at him, confused, to which he simply shrugged.

"Alright. Let's just get this done, okay?" He nodded and then Mr. Wilson stood back up at the head of the room. "Alright, class is almost over." There was cheering from a section of the room. He smiled placatingly at them and then continued. "You can work on this project at home too. In fact, you'll have to. Tomorrow when you come in you'll have a different assignment. So tonight I expect you to get together with your partner and have at least two things by tomorrow." He gave the class a collective glance as the bell rang. "Your place or mine?" As soon as I ask him, I realize how it sounded and I felt the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

He just shook his head, chuckling. "It's okay. We can go to mine." I nod, thankful that he held back the insane urge to make me miserable. "Come on, I'll drive." Without thinking, I allow him to take my bag and place it in his back seat, holding the door open for me. He closes the door softly and walks slowly around the car. It gives me time to appreciate his form. He's slid off the Chilton blazer and I can see his muscles through the shirtsleeves he's rolling up to his elbows.

And then what I'm doing slapped me right across the face. Hard. Talk about a bucket of cold water. He slides into the car and I find myself wondering. Wondering why I never wondered about Dean. And why in the world I was wondering about Tristan. I blamed it on the stupid assignment as he put the car in drive. We were moving through Hartford at an almost break-neck speed. A normal person would be worried. Me? I embraced the feeling. I settled back into the seat and watched the scenery pass us for the next five minutes.

We got there, in one piece might I add, and he opened the door for me, getting my bag out. He carried my bag into his house and I followed him silently into what I assumed was going to be just another lavishly decorated living room. Instead, I found a living room that resembled mine. "Wow." He looked over at me and smiled. "Not what you were expecting?" I shook my head in reply. "They let me decorate this one myself. They keep it closed off when they have their functions here." I smile over at him, but he's not even looking at me and I find myself wondering again.

"Alright, so let's get down to work." He flashes me an impossibly adorable smile and motions for me to sit next to him. He claps his hands twice and the lights go out. "Wow... How _Pillow Talk _of you." I whisper to him through the dark, moving a little closer to him. I feel his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his half embrace. "I was hoping you'd say that." He whispers back and the opening credits for the 1959 movie starts rolling. I laugh and then I lean back into him again. "Just don't let me redecorate your house." I can see his smile from the light off of the big screen TV.

"Stanley Shapiro was a wise man." I can't keep the grin off my face. "Rock Hudson was amazing though. He helped pull it off." I could tell he was rolling his eyes. "Dorris made it easy for him." I chuckled and let myself relax back against him. By the time the end credits were rolling, Tristan and I were impossibly close to each other again. "So, I won't ask how that was working on our project." He shrugged and smiled over at me. "Come on I'll drive you home." And that's when I remembered.

"Oh no!" I put my hand to my forehead and groaned. "What? What's wrong?" The concern in his voice made me momentarily forget what I was worried about and I looked at him. The same concern that was in his voice was mirrored through his slate eyes. The intensity made me gasp. "I... uh..." I shook my head, trying to collect myself. "I forgot I drove mom's jeep to school today and..." I waved my hand around. He looked amused as he nodded. "I'll take you to it then." I smile at him and for the first time I wonder if this is the real Tristan that I'm seeing right now.

The ride back to school, all five minutes of it, was much like the ride to his house. Fast paced and quiet. Part of me wished I didn't have to get out of the car. "I'll see you in the morning?" His question took me off guard a little. "Of course." I return his smile and exit the car as gracefully as possible. He waited until I got the Jeep cranked and had pulled out of the parking space before he started to follow me out of the parking lot.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

When I got home, mom was on the couch, waiting quietly. This couldn't possibly be good. "Where have you been?" I dropped my bag at her tone and went to sit next to her. "Mr. Williams, my English teacher?" She looked confused for a minute and then she nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Williams is your English teacher." I nod in affirmation. "Right. So he gave us this project and I got paired up with Tristan..." I was waiting for her to cut me off and I wasn't disappointed. "Wait, he paired you up with the Spawn of Satan?" Again I nod before continuing. "Right. So I'm paired with Tristan and he was being all nice..." Again, she interrupts. "Satan was being nice?" I cock my head to the side. "He can't be Satan and Satan's son, mom. You have to pick one." She pondered over that for a second before she responded. "Spawn. He can be the spawn. Emily is Satan." I laugh and then continue. "So we went back to his house to work on the project. I meant to call but..." I shrugged as I trailed off.

"Okay. Just call next time." I nod and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Homework?" She calls after me as I start towards my room.

"A little." I call back to her.

"Luke's?" She hollers back.

"Of course!" She laughs and I hear her moving around, undoubtedly getting her coat and shoes. "Ready?" I appear back in the living room with my bag on my shoulder. "I was born ready Batman!"

"Well then let's get a move on Bat Boy!"

"Wait, don't you mean Robin?" She shrugs as I follow her out the door.

"Sure. Whatever. Send you to a big fancy school and look what happens."

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

After all my homework is done and we've eaten diner I pull out my English binder. "So what are you going to write?" I shrug and think back to the time at his house and now I know why that was "work" time. I take out my pen and write down neatly:

FACT ONE:

HE ENJOYS SUPRISING PEOPLE AND WILL GO OUT OF HIS WAY TO PLEASE SOMEONE.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

Little did I know, Tristan was sitting in his room, doing the same thing. His notebook on his lap, pen poised to write, mind focused completely on me. He smiled as he wrote his first fact down. He had seen her notebook, knew how she wanted it set up and decided he may as well do the same.

FACT ONE:

SHE'S AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT SHE'S TOO SCARED TO ADMIT IT, SO EVEN IF SHE KNOWS SHE SHOULDN'T SHE LEANS ON THE NEAREST SHOULDER.

He looked down at his notebook and scowled. It probably wasn't nearly as insightful as her fact. Why did that irk him? He was the King of Chilton! When did he start caring? He threw the pen in frustration, closing the notebook. Tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would make sense again.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_


	4. Too Far Already

**A/N: SORRY THE UPDATE'S TAKEN SO LONG... HERE GOES. THIS IS REALLY JUST A FILLER CHAPTER FOR WHAT'S COMING NEXT.****  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR AM IN ANY WAY AFFILIATED WITH GILMORE GIRLS OR TAYLOR SWIFT AND HER MUSIC... Blah, blah, blah…**_

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother, talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable _

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

**PREVIOUSLY**

_****_

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

After all my homework is done and we've eaten diner I pull out my English binder. "So what are you going to write?" I shrug and think back to the time at his house and now I know why that was "work" time. I take out my pen and write down neatly:

FACT ONE:

HE ENJOYS SUPRISING PEOPLE AND WILL GO OUT OF HIS WAY TO PLEASE SOMEONE.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

Little did I know, Tristan was sitting in his room, doing the same thing. His notebook on his lap, pen poised to write, mind focused completely on me. He smiled as he wrote his first fact down. He had seen her notebook, knew how she wanted it set up and decided he may as well do the same.

FACT ONE:

SHE'S AFRAID OF THE DARK BUT SHE'S TOO SCARED TO ADMIT IT, SO EVEN IF SHE KNOWS SHE SHOULDN'T SHE LEANS ON THE NEAREST SHOULDER.

He looked down at his notebook and scowled. It probably wasn't nearly as insightful as her fact. Why did that irk him? He was the King of Chilton! When did he start caring? He threw the pen in frustration, closing the notebook. Tomorrow. Tomorrow everything would make sense again.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

Everything was supposed to make sense today. It didn't. I found myself waiting at her locker. Waiting. The word disgusted me. The whole school knew what I was doing. They were staring. Did they not have anything better to do than that? Well of course not. That would make my life easier, but no. And then, there she is. And suddenly I can't remember what I was complaining about to myself or why I cared that I'd been standing there... How long again? I couldn't remember. She flashed me a brief smile and my heart kicked into fourth gear instantly. I smiled back and then had to remind myself to breathe. What was going on? Thinking back on it, maybe it had always been like this. I don't like this at all. "Mary." She nods, distracted. "No smart comment?" She shakes her head as she spins her combination and now I'm worried. "Rory?" She doesn't even look over at me. "Leave me alone Tristan." And then she turns around and walks towards the library. I felt the sting of rejection and... inadequacy? I want to follow her and shake her until she wakes up out of whatever it is and tells me what's going on. Instead I stalk off the other way.

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

I walked into school and there he was, looking perfect as always. He was leaning up against the lockers, James Dean style and I realized that it was my locker. He noticed me then and smiled a devestating smile at me and I flashed him a brief one in return. "Mary." His voice broke through my thoughts and memories of last night and the name disgusts me. I nod toward him but he keeps on. "No smart comment?" His voice rang with confusion and was tinged with worry. I shake my head as I shove books into my locker. "Rory?" His voice almost breaks my heart. It's small and worried and I wonder why I care. "Leave me alone Tristan." And I turn and walk away, half hoping he'll follow me, mostly knowing he won't. He's the King of Chilton, why would he care?

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

I get to English, dreading it. Every spare moment was spent hiding in the library, away from all of the prying eyes. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want anyone to ask. I didn't want to explain. I got to English, the dread feeling me. But he's not there. Relief is replaced with worry and that almost suprises me. Why should I care where he was or who he was with? _Probably Summer._ I thought and the bitter tinge that colored it suprised me almost as much as the initial worry.

The assignment went by quickly and I hated the quiet time I had to think. Part of me wished he was here to distract me. Ugh, why did I care?

It felt like an eternity before I got home and there was a note by the door. Dean hadn't been at the bus stop which I was more than thankful for. The note was from mom.

_Hey sweets! Went to the Inn for a little bit, be back soon with a full story on why I'm not there._

_Love ya,_

_~Mom._

_¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨_

_(¸... ¸.•..'_

It's not supposed to bother me that she doesn't want me. That she doesn't care. She's never cared. I twirl my pen in frustration and get up to get dressed. I climb into my car and drive around aimlessly for a while, no clue where I'm going to end up.

And then I see that sign.

And I know that this has gone much too far already.


	5. Psycho!

**Author's Note: So it's been almost literally forever since I've updated, but I'm slowly getting around to all sixteen of my active stories. Dark Angel and ALIAS updates are up. So, I'm excited to be back and here it is. R&R give me some feedback. Love it? Hate it? Ideas for direction? Let me know. **

**~Goodnight and good luck.**

The sign read Stars Hollow City Limits. I sigh as I realize that I've come much too far to turn around so I keep going until I find the Inn that her mother owns. I ask for Lorelia but the French man says she's not in but gives me directions to her house. That was nice. Good thing I'm not a serial killer.

I get there and the door is wide open. Something about that doesn't strike me as quite right. I pull into the drive and there's Dean's truck. I don't see them anywhere so I park the car and get out. The yelling could be heard for miles if there was anyone around. When I realize it's Rory's voice I break into a sprint and run into the house. There's Dean, shaking her like a rag doll, black eye and all. I take him from the back. There's a few good hits but all in all when a table meets your nose, there's not really much you can do but hold it and try not to cry. He folds onto the floor as planned and I grabbed Rory's arm and took her out of the house and to my car.

She gets in, no fight. She must be in shock. If it's one thing I've learned, Gilmore Girls always fight even if they agree with you. They just enjoy being contrary. I'm almost into the heart of town and all of a sudden, she speaks. "Pull over." I start to argue when she starts to vomit. I pull over and she gets out in time, collapsing on the side of the road. I hold her hair back and rub her back, trying to comfort her as best as I can. I whisper reassuringly to her and hope that it helps. She finally stops vomiting but the tears keep flowing. I hold her unsure what else to do. "Your mom?" She shakes her head and says something that sounds like Luke's.

"Okay, okay. Sshh. It's okay. I've got you now baby, okay?" She nods into my chest and lets me help her back into the car. She says something that sounds like mom and I take that as a cue that I need to find the elder Gilmore girl. I get into town and see the Luke's sign and pull in there. Sure enough, there's Lorealia talking to Grizzly Adams behind the counter and I can see clearly where Rory gets it from. As I open the door the bell dings and all eyes are on me.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

Dean wakes up, nose hurting and he's cuffed. The first thought in his head is the pain in his face. Then the cuffs register. And then the sound of voices. "Mr. Forester? Are you awake now?" He thinks he tried to nod but it hurt too bad so he tried to find his voice. "Yeah. Where am I?" It registers then that it's Taylor's voice filtering through the pain. "The only guest to stay inside Stars Hollow's lovely antique jail." The word Jail kind of filtered through but Taylor's voice irritated him too much. "Why?" Taylor's voice was replaced by an angry female's. "Because you beat my daughter you psycho!"

TBC....

A/N: Sorry, bit of a writer's block and it's bed time after a long day at work.

PEaCe & love & elephant EARS


	6. A Smile For You

**Author's Note: to smileforyou for the amazing review :)**

**no, I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything with it, blah blah blah, on with the story!  
**

**~Goodnight and good luck.**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FEARLESS ptOne  
**

_Dean wakes up, nose hurting and he's cuffed. The first thought in his head is the pain in his face. Then the cuffs register. And then the sound of voices. "Mr. Forester? Are you awake now?" He thinks he tried to nod but it hurt too bad so he tried to find his voice. "Yeah. Where am I?" It registers then that it's Taylor's voice filtering through the pain. "The only guest to stay inside Stars Hollow's lovely antique jail." The word Jail kind of filtered through but Taylor's voice irritated him too much. "Why?" Taylor's voice was replaced by an angry female's. "Because you beat my daughter you psycho!"_

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

Hmmm... Now that was an interesting thought, him beating Rory. Why would he do that when he hadn't seen her in months? He'd had dreams... Oh God. The dreams were back. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _Over and over, a silent mantra in his head. It couldn't be. Not again. Not this time. But that was the only explanation. And he let his thoughts drift back to Chicago as Taylor's voice droned on and on.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

Tristan had taken her straight to her mother who had immediately called the one police car in town who found one Mr. Forrester incapacitated on the ground in their living room, passed out. They'd drug tested him and he had passed with flying colors and then locked him up. He'd gone without a fight apparently. Luke came and installed locks on all the windows, doors, and was putting in an alarm system the next day. "Told you that kid'd be trouble." He'd muttered on his way out. Tristan had stayed with her, rubbing her hair keeping her close more for his sake than hers. She wasn't crying. It had worried him so much he'd looked it up when she finally fell asleep.

"It says here that she's more than likely in shock. I'll stay with her if you don't mind. I want to make sure she's okay. I just..." Loreali smiled at him and nodded.

"You love her don't you?" He could only nod.

"I don't know when it happened. It just happened." He shrugged like that was an answer and sighed.

"The project?" Again he nodded.

"I've learned so much about her. Little things I never knew that just made her even more incredible. She's... amazing. But you know that I'm sure." He gave her a sheepish smile before his head snapped in Rory's direction and he sprinted towards her room.

She was stirring indeed, and he grabbed a trashcan from the kitchen and held her hair once again. Loreali started to say something but he shrugged again and said, "internet says it's normal." She had nodded and drug a chair by the bed. And that's how they stayed all night.

¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) ¸.•¨  
(¸... ¸.•..'

Morning came and went. Sun and moon changed places and things were supposed to fall back into place. But for one Rory Gilmore things would never be the same.

He'd written his fact while she slept and smiled when he sat the pen down.

FACT TWO:

SHE'S THE BRAVEST, MOST AMAZING PERSON PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT.

In smaller letters at the bottom he wrote,

I DON'T CARE IF IT SOUNDS CHEESY, I LOVE HER.

How's that for a surprise Rory Gilmore? She was not going to be pleased.


	7. 7

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
